DON'T INDISCRIMINATE
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Jangan 'bermain' sembarangan dong. Klo gak mau kaya gini... KRISTAO. KRIS X TAO


**Cast : member EXO**

**Pair : KRISTAO, **

**Genre : Romance , family**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI HARD, NC-18, PWP, Rape Scene, Typho, Alur berantakan, GaJe, **

IF YOU DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ.

" seongsaengnim !"Ucap namja nan tampan serta imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ne, ada apa Tao ?"ucap seongsaengnim itu menoleh ke muridnya yang mendekatinya saat dia sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

"eum Tao izin ke Toilet , boleh ya seongsaengnim ?"Tao mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya. 'bbuing-bbuing kombo plus-pluss….'

"NE"Tao langsung melesat , saat guru memberikan izin nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali ,Tao melihat kebelakang dan kesamping , entah sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Tao mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet NAMJA . sebenarnya , Tao hanya ingin mencuci muka. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya , bila sudah siang apa lagi di 'temani' oleh guru yang membosankan kebiasaan ngantuknya timbul begitu saja (#OHHH nasip kita sama ya BabyPanda #PLAAK tampar author)

Suara bising dari air di wastafel menyelimuti toilet.

"ah segarnya .."Tao sesekali tersenyum-senyum sendiri , mengingat betapa mengantuknya dia dikelas tadi.

"Tertidur lagi eooh ~~?terdengar suara barinton dari arah pintu luar toilet. Berdirilah namja berambut pirang , ber postur tubuh proporsional dan wajahnya yang amat tamat tampan dengan mata obsidian itu.

"gege ?"

**TAO P.O.V**

"Tertidur lagi eooh ~~?reflek aku membalikkan badan dan yah aku tau siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"gege ?"

Perlahan dia mendekatiku, uuuh kalau ini sih benar-benar dekat namanya bahkan jarak kami benar-benar menipis.

"Gege-…mmmppttthh"aku terbelalak saat namja tadi langsung menyambar bibirku . untuk menahan tubuhku aku hanya bertumpu pada dinding dekat wastafel.

"apa kah sudah tidak mengantuk ~~~?"namja itu berucap di tekuk leherku , membuat bulu kuduk (?) ku merinding disko.

"gege apa yang kau lakukan ? bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat , bisa dikeluarkan kita dari sekolah ?"kudorong tubuh besar itu . namun, semakin kudorong semakin dia mempererat jarak .

"wae ? kau tak suka akan perlakuan dari namjachingumu ini , eoh ?" benar , namja tadi adalah namjachinguku yang pervect .

"aaa…aniyo kris-gege , ta..tapi ini masih dilingkungan sekolah "

"aku tak masalah dengan itu "ucapnya enteng

"tapi kalau ad-…mmmmpppp…euhhh "lagi-lagi bibir ku ini di lumat nya . rasa takut , benar ini masih dilingkungan sekolah . namun, dasar namjachingu yang benar-benar pervect tidak pernah melihat tempat , euuh !

"k..riss…eummm….cu..mmp..kuup..euuh "desah ku saat dia menjilat-jilat tekut leherku .

"Tarawa ,kajja !"kris menggenggam erat tangan ku dan membawa masuk kesalah satu bilik toilet .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooooohhh… Yeeesssshhh! Aku… Akhhhuuuu… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" desahan Tao menggema di toilet itu .

"aakhh ke..kenapa masiihh euuhh sempiiittt…akh "kris pun masiih setia memejamkan mata meresapi dan menikmati hole kekasihnya itu.

"akkh….aah…ahhh….kris..aahh…gege….ahhh ….ahhh…euuhh !"keringat membanjiri sebagian tubuh mereka berdua. Dengan posisi UKE IN SEME alias tao menduduki kris yang dibawahnya. Tao terus menggenjot pantatnya keatas kebawah , sedangkan kris yang duduk dikloset menggenjot berlawanan arah dengan Tao.

_JLEEBBBB_

_SRETTT_

_JLEEBB_

_SRETTT….._

_JLEEBBBB_

_SRETTT_

_JLEEBB_

_SRETTT….._

Sesekali tangan nakal Kris memainkan junior tao yang terlunglai bebas.

"aakkhh ge..gehh fas…faster..ahh….ahhh…"hentakan demi hentakan . ini memang bukan yang pertama kali untuk Tao tapi entah mengapa setiap melakukan selalu terasa seperti baru melakukan pertama kali.

"ahh tao jangan klimaks mendahuluiku "kris yang merasa kekasihnya itu akan klimaks. Dia menutup ujung kejantanan tao dengan ibu jarinya dengan erat.

"aah.. gege le..lepas..kaan itu..ahh sakit..sa..sakitt…ahh…ahh…ahhh"seakan tak mendengar Tao merasakan kesakitan karena tidak bisa klimaks ,Kris malah secara berutal menyodokkan juniornya ke hole Tao.

"ahhh….disii…siisitu ge...teruuus..ahhh…lebiih…..da…la….m

KREEEETTTT…

Suara pintu toilet terbuka. Sepertinya ada yang memasuki toilet .

_"yah ! yeollie kenapa ikut ?"_

**pasti ini suara baekhyun dalam benak hati tao.**

_"aku mengantuk chagi , ingin mencuci muka "_

**terdengarlah suara air dari keran.**

_"yeollie , kau dengar sesuatu ?"_

**aah apakah mereka mengetahui kegiatan kami-batin Tao. Ah sialan krisgege malah tidak bisa menghentikannya dulu malah tetap setia menggenjot kan juniornya.**

_"Aniyo wae ?"_

_"sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi ?"_

_"mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja , baekkie "_

"aaakhh…!"desah Tao saat mencapai puncak klimaks nya , apalagi kris melepas ibu jarinya di ujung kejantanannya dan memuncratkan sperma mereka .

"aah gawat !"bisik Tao . sebenarnya dari tadi dia sudah menahan – nahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

_"tuuh yeollie ! kau dengar tidak ada suara , seperti Tao disini ?"ucap namja diluar_

_"mungkin hanya hayalanmu saja , untuk apa Tao ke toilet disini kelasnya kan dibawah , toilet disini terlalu jauh untuk kelasnya "_

_"ooh benar, mungkin hanya aku saja yang mendengar"_

_"sudah lagian , dua toilet disini sedang rusak yyah pintunya agak sediikit eror gitu , kajja "_

_Teng_

_Teng _

_Teng (bunyi bel pertanda kelas berakhir)_

**KRISTAO**

"euuh dasar gege , tak tau tempat "Tao ngambek karena kris malah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam holenya.

"ne mianhe , tapi kau suka kan baby "sesekali dia mencolek junior tao.

"sudah ku bilang jangan mengeluarkannya didalam, nah sekarang jadi tercecer kemana – mana, nanti dikira teman-teman aku mengompol "Tao sedang mengelap selangkangnya yang masih basah plus lengket.

"sini aku bantu "dengan seringaian

"andwe!gege tak akan membantu "tao masih mengelap-ngelap sedangkan kris sudah berpakaian rapih an lengkap dari tadi.

KREKKK

KREEKKK

KREKKKK

"looh ?"kris mencoba membuka knop pintu .

"wae gege ?"

"pintunya tidak bisa dibuka "dengan wajah watados kris kembali duduk di kloset duduk itu .

"uwaaahh !eotheokee ?"Tao juga mencoba mendorong-dorong knop pintu

KREKK

KREKKK

KREKKK

Namun nihil sekuat Tao menggoyang goyangkan knop ,taka da perubahan.

"pasang dulu celanamu "kris menatap lapar lagi kearah Tao yang baru menggunakan boxernya.

"eothoke ? kita tidak bisa keluar gege "Tao mengacak-ngacak mengingat-ngingat perkataan chanyeol-gege bahwa

**_"sudah lagian , dua toilet disini sedang rusak yyah pintunya agak sediikit eror gitu , kajja "_**

"eothoke gege pintunya rusak kita terjebak disini ?"Tao mulai frustasi.

"kau membawa handphone kan telpon saja temanmu "ucap kris namun Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tao tidak bawa soalnya tadi tao bangun kesiangan dan lupa membawa handphone "lesu Tao.

"aahhh "kris menghela nafas.

**Pertama kris menelpon suho **

_"mianhe , aku sedang dirumah orang tua lay . mianhe tidak bisa kesana "ucapnya_

**Kedua mencoba menelpon Chanyeol**

_"hahaha kau terkunci di toilet hahaha , tapi haha mianhe kekeke aku sedang kencan dengan baekkie ~~ dan nikmatilah dan bersenang-senanglah disana hahaha" chanyeol langsung menutup telpon _

**Ketiga menelpon sii Kai , namun sama **

_"maaf lagi sibuk jangan coba-coba menggangguku tuuut…tut…tuut…"menyebalkan langsung ditutup_

Kini giliran Tao yang memencet-mencet handphone kris

"lulu-gege bisa tolong tao gak ?"

_"waeyo baby ?"_

"bisa datang kesekolahan sekarang ?

_"ahh mianhe , lulu sama hunie sedang berbelanja mianhe "_

_"YAKK!SUDAH JANGAN MENELPON LAGI tuuut…tuut.."_tadi suara sehun namjachingunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…" terdengarlah suara tangisan dan kris tau siapa yang menangis kali ini.

"uljima….uljima…baby …"dengan menghapus airmatanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"hiks….coba..hiks…gege jangan melakukan disini pasti hiks…kita tidak terkunci hiks…"

"mianhe mianhe , gege janji tidak akan melakukan disini mungkin langsung dikelas "canda kris

"gege pabo…pabo..paboo hiks….."Kris pun memeluk erat Tao.

"SIAPA PUN YANG ADA DILUAR TOLONG hisk….TOLONG KAMI TERKUNCI…hiks…."

** sedang kan di luar**

"hahaha..kekeke…..rasakan mereka berdua "timpal namja tinggi dengan cengiran khasnya

"tidak kah kau berlebihan chanyeol-hyung ?"ucap namja berkulit tan

"tidak yeollie tidak berlebihan kok "bela namja mungil didekapan nya.

"lagian itu salah mereka , tidak bisa menahan nafsunya ini masih dilingkungan kelas "ucap namja termuda dengan kulit putih nan mulus

"diam kau evil "

"huwaaaaa lulu marah huwwaaaaaa"langsung meluk-meluk posesif luhan

"kau yang membawa kuncinya kan ?"kini sang ketua OSIS berbicara.

"ini kuncinya aman ditanganku "ucap namja berlesung pipit yang menjabat wakit ketua osis dan merangkap sebagai kekasih SUHO ketua osis

Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan ?

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekyeol**

Setelah lelah bermain kejar kejaran yah lebih tepatnya chanyeol yang dikejar guru gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR ditambah tidur dikelas dan disuruh membersihkan lapangan eeh malah kabur.

Dan mengikuti namja chingunya ke toilet.

"yah ! yeollie kenapa ikut ?" ucap baekhyun yang mengangkat satu alisnya dengan melipat kan kedua tangannya kedada

"aku mengantuk chagi , ingin mencuci muka " dengan entengnya chanyeol memeluk baekhyun lebih tepatnya mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuhnya kesamping karena tubuh baekhyun menghalangi dia mencuci muka.

**"ahh..ge..geh…" ** reflek baekhyun merinding mendengar suara aneh dari toilet namja ini.

"yeollie , kau dengar sesuatu ?"

"Aniyo wae ?"

"sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi ?"

"mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja , baekkie "

**"aaakhh…!" **

Suara itu terdengar lagi , membuat Baekhyun menyelidiki satu persatu bilik toilet.

"tuuh yeollie ! kau dengar tidak ada suara , seperti Tao disini ?"ucap baekhyun. Tepat di depan pintu dari bilik toilet (yang didalamnya ada pasangan KRISTAO).

"sttt…sini yeollie liat ini" suara baekhyun benar-benar pelan bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"waeyo ?"chanyeol pun mengikuti.

"dengarlah siapa didalam" dapat dilihat dari luar ada cela sedikit dibawah pintu dan kalian tau apa ? dapat chanyeol dan baekhyun simpulkan ada pasangan mesum didalamnya siapa lagi klo bukan KRIS dan Tao . kalau dari luar hanya dapat terlihat ada kaki-kaki sedang bermain dan satu celana beserta boxer yang tergeletak di lantai.

Lalu baekyeol langsung tersenyum devil . karena kunci pintu itu diluar langsung dikunci oleh mereka dari luar dan kuncinya dikantongi oleh baekhyun.

"mungkin hanya hayalanmu saja , untuk apa Tao ke toilet disini kelasnya kan dibawah , toilet disini terlalu jauh untuk kelasnya " ucap chanyeol dengan suara agak tinggi agar pasangan didalam itu bisa mendengar.

"ooh benar, mungkin hanya aku saja yang mendengar" suara baeknyun juga sama .

"sudah lagian , dua toilet disini sedang rusak yyah pintunya agak sediikit eror gitu , kajja "

Teng

Teng

Teng (bunyi bel pertanda kelas berakhir)

dan baekyeol couple keluar dari sana dengan tertawa terbahak bahak dengan memegangi kunci. Setelah itu mereka bertemu dengan geng mereka

ada SULAY, HUNHAN, XIUCHEN dan KAISOO. Mereka pun menceritakan kalau mereka sedang mengunci pasangan mesum Baekhyeol couple menyuruh mereka bila ada telpon dari Tao atau kris jawab alasan agar tak datang. Mereka pun mengikuti jebakan ini. Sampai jam tujuh malam mereka masih setia menunggu . Dan entah kapan jadi yang memegang kunci itu LAY.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, namanya seme mendengar itu langsung mengarah ke uke mereka.

"lay euuum kajja kita ikuti jejak mereka "suho langsung menyeret lay ke ruang OSIS

"baekkiee~~~ aku sudah tak tahan niiic "belum sempat menjawab chanyeol sudah membawa baekhyun kekelas.

"chagie ikut yuk ?"bujuk kai

"shirooo ! tadi malam sudah kau melakukannya beruntung aku masih bisa sekolah hari ini "

"euum tapi aku mau lagi , jadi salahkan tuuh pasangan TAORIS mereka memulai "kai menggendong kyungsoo dengan gaya bridalstyle kearah gudang.

"Minnie gege ?"

"wae..wae…wae ?"xiumin gelagapan atas kelakuan chen dengan senyuman devilnya mungkin belajar dari maknae EXO-K

"KYAAAA!"xiumin terkejut tiba-tiba chen mengangkatnya dan membawa ke perpustakaan

"ayo kajja kita tuntaskan ini"Sehun menarik luhan kea rah ruang kesehatan .

Dan terdengarlah suara desah-desahan di masing –masing tempat .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAORIS P . O . V**

"gege dengar itu ?"tao semakin mempererat pelukannya

"apa?"

"ada suara aneh , tao takut "

"sudah tenang ada gege " kris pun melihat jam di hpnya menunjukan pukul tujuh karena penerangan yang minim membuat suasana di toilet ini semakin mencekam di tambah suara aneh yang terdengar jelas.

"hiks…tao takut…tao pengen pulang "rengek tao

"uljima ne… gege disini , disini.."setelah menenangkan namja chingunya yang sendari tadi menangis . mereka pun terlelap

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOOY ! sampai kapan kalian akan tertidur "terdengar suara kasar

"babypanda irrona , kajja kita pulang"terdengar suara lembut

"euuh.."tao menggeliat

"WOOY NAGA JELEK ,PIRANG MESUM BANGUN SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN TERTIDUR "mata Tao dan Kris langsung terbelalak.

"gege….!"rengek tao langsung memeluk gege tercintanya yaitu baekhyun.

"uljimane uusst jangan menangis "

"gege tao takut benar-benar takut huweeeee!"

"Yakk apasiih yang kalian lakukan disini "chanyeol pura-pura tak mengetahuinya

"anu….e…..anu "kris gelagapan

"ehem makanya kalau mau berbuat mesum jangan disekolahan "ucap bijak dari suho

Kris dan tao langsung mengarah ke Suho. Ada semburat merah di sekitar wajah tao namun dibenamkanya di tubuh baekhyun.

"kalian ingat 'tolooong..toloong…yang ada diluar tolong kami terkunci huweeeee'…."sehun menirukan suara Tao

"kalian sudah tau kami didalam "selidik KRIS

Semuanya pun mengangguk . dan terjadilah perang seperti dilegenda sang NAGA mengamuk .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Pagi Harinya **

"Wu yifan, Xiumin , Xi luhan, dari kelas 12-A menghadap kepala sekolah !

"Byun baekhyun , Park Chanyeol, dari kelas 11-c menghadap kepala sekolah !

"Suho dan wakil ketua OSIS Lay dan Chen dari kelas 11- A menghadap kepala sekolah !

"do kyungsoo dan Kim jong In dari kelas 11-B menghadap kepala sekolah !

"Huang Zi Tao dan Oh sehun dari kelas 10-A menghadap kepala sekolah !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada 12 namja yang tertunduk lesu di depan tuan Sooman sebagai kepala sekolah mereka . bagaimana tidak , mereka jelas jelas ingat mereka bersekolah dimana . mereka bersekolah disekolahan elit yang di semua diseluruh penjuru tempat pasti ada CCTV. Dan benar , ini yang membuat ke 12 namja tadi diam membisu .

Ada di layar monitor , jelas dan tampak jelas apa yang di layar monitor itu. Ada semua , kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam dengan pasangan nya masing-masing.

"kalian bisa jelaskan ini ?"geram Sooman

"Mianhe kami tak akan melakukannya lagi "ucap 12 namja serempak

"dengan kata maaf itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah kalian tau itu ?"Sooman menaikan nada.

"hiks…hiks..hiks….!terdengarlah 2 orang namja yang menangis xiumin dan Tao.

"mianhe seongsaengnim " xiumin terbata-bata.

"kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah "bentak Sooman

"HUWAAAAAAAAA…! Semuanya langsung menutup telinga karena Tao menangis cukup kencang ."HUWAAAAAAA KAMI KAN SUDAH MEMINTA MAAF HUUWAAAA KAMI JANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN NYA LAGI HUWAAAAA….!

"rasakan kekuatan tangisan dari Tao "ucap serempak para SEME.

"tunggu apa ini !"Suho mengintrupsi. Ada satu video yang jelas ini bukan dari kegiatan mereka , ada diruang guru tapi siapa yang melakukan sex diruang guru.

"sial "desis Sooman langsung panas dingin melihat video yang diputar sang ketua osis itu

"seongsaengnim yakin akan menghukum kami~~"seringgaian dari para SEME . benar, di video itu ternyata pelakunya Sooman seongsaengnim .

"yakin, bapak ini kepala sekolah loh ~~ kalau ini tersebar gimana yah "ucap chanyeol

"ANDWEE..!

"eumm … ada saratnya !"

"video ini akan kami hapus asal bapak membiarkan kami apapun yang kami lakukan jangan pernah ganggu ,OK "kini suara kris

"DEAL"

**END**

**YEYEYE CUAP YEYEYE CUAP PAMPAMPAMAKHIRNYA DAPAT NGEPOST FF SETELAH SEKIAN LAMAAAH MIANHE**

**JARANG NGEPOST FFYAH , OTAK LAGI BUNTET (?) DITAMBAH KONEKSI BURUK NIHYAH SUDAH LAH PASRAH SAJA DENGAN KEADAAN DEH #DielusGIKWANG Udah udah udah**

**UUhhh huuft…. Mianhe klo gak begitu bagus FFnya untuk para readers ..^^**

**Jadi gimana ….? Gimana…? Gimana….? Respon kalian hohohohoho…^^**


End file.
